CSI: Not Quite A Crime
by jakelovera7x
Summary: When a new recruit appears at the crime lab, Nick is immidiately fascinated by her. Everything about her is amazing and unique and she eventually draws him to her without even realizing what she's doing until its too late and hes already fallen for her. w


"Ok chill out Harmony. First day on the job isn't this scary." I mumbled to myself as I reached the door. I grabbed it and opened it.

I walked in and saw people turn heads to look at me. I walked on towards the main office. This had always been my dream to be a Crime Scene Investigator.

As I reached the office, I walked in and smiled at the man behind a desk, playing with a pen.

"Hello. You must be Harmony Baker. Sit down please." He stated, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and he smiled again.

"So you want to be a CSI huh?" He grinned.

I nodded shyly and gripped my shirt hem.

"Well it's not that hard if you took biology in law school. It's actually really fun. And the people here are friendly and outgoing."

"I was thinking the exact opposite sir." I stated, reading his desk plaque that said 'Capt. Jim Brass.'

"Well you don't have to worry about not fitting in or being an outsider because I'm sure everyone will make you feel comfortable. Now lets see that resume you brought with you." He said.

I dug through my folder and handed my resume to him. He looked it over, smiling wider ever few seconds.

"This is really good. You sound like an intelligent person. A funny one at that. And you're also a photographer?"

"Yes I photograph musicians and animals."

"Sounds fun. Now it says here that you recently worked with your father in California as a junior astronomer? Why go from studying the universe to studying dead bodies and un-puzzling their deaths?"

"Because stars and planets get kind of boring after a while you know? I never get out much. Usually I just sit in front of a giant telescope and watch the same sky and stars for hours trying to find constellations and stuff. I wanted to get out and have some adventure."

He just smiled wide then chuckled.

"I like you already...come on; I'll introduce you to the crew." He said, getting up.

I screamed happily in my brain and followed the man. I trailed him down a long busy hall and into a sort of lounge looking room. There sat 5 people, eating and talking. The smell of fast foot wafted up my nose and teased my stomach as the 5 people looked up at me.

"Guys, this is Harmony. She's the newbie. Her resume looked great too. I'm sure she'll be with us for a while." He said.

Everyone said hi and Brass left. I just stood there, suddenly becoming nervous in front of the 5 strangers.

"Hello. I'm Catherine." The blonde haired woman said from the table in front of me.

"Hi."

"How old are you?" She asked.

"26." I stated shyly and she looked over at a young dark haired guy, who looked pretty hot from where I was standing.

"Wow Nick she's 4 years younger than you. The rest of us are a old farts compared to you guys." A guy sitting down said, sipping what looked like a cup of coffee.

I just gave him a shy look and smiled.

"You don't look old at all. You look 28." I told him, trying to bring out my outgoing side. Even though it was pretty hard with hottie sitting across the room staring at me.

"Ok lets introduce you to everyone shall we?" Catherine said.

She pointed to a girl that looked about 28 and said "that's Sara. She's probably gonna end up being your partner. Either Sara or Nick."

Then she pointed to the hot dark haired guy that wouldn't stop staring at me.

"That's Nick Stokes. You got to watch out for him, he could be pretty sarcastic at times. But you'll learn to love him just like we did." She said, a hint of sarcasm at those last 4 words. I just laughed as he smirked and waved at me. My heart suddenly flipped, but soon stopped as Catherine started talking again.

"This is Warrick. He's really nice and he'll probably be the first one to call you from a scene. He always does."

"Hi." He told me, waving. I nodded and smiled.

"Do you talk much?" The last man asked, taking his eyeglasses off and putting them on the table.

"Yes but this is awkward and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"You will never say the wrong thing. That's what CSI is all about. Speak your mind because it might be the tiniest bit of help."

"Ok."

"I'm Gil Grissom. Head of the crime lab. An- shit" he said, being cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?...yeah...we'll be right there." Then he hung up his phone.

"Let's go. They've got a dead body out in the desert. Harmony? Do you want to stay for classes or do you want to come and check it out?" Grissom asked me.

"You mean I don't have to go to my classes?"

He shook his head.

"Then yeah I'll go." I grinned, following them down the hall and outside to a black Tahoe that had CSI on the side.

I got in between Sara and Nick. Grissom and Catherine sat up front.

"Hey where's Warrick?" I asked.

"He usually does his analysis after we do. Just so it's not as much chaos." Catherine said.

"oh."


End file.
